snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Hollin
Name: '''Henry Hollin A.K.A. Jabberwocky Sr. '''Age: 25 Gender: '''Male '''Type: Human/ Ferocious beast Appearance: '''He wears an old but surprisingly well kept suit, his hair is neck length and pitch black he almost look normal were it not for the fact his eyes are never the same color at the same time and always change color one moment he can have a gold right eye and purple left eye and the next moment one green eye and one blue eye, his shadow is always on the ceiling and behaves of its own will another feature is his peculiar t 7” 5’ His other discerning feature is that his Right arm is covered in wrappings and looks like it might be clawed it tends to twitches from time to time. '''Personality: '''surprisingly calm and polite, unless provoked he has a long fuse but anyone who would be foolenough to let it burn all the way and have and lived have severely regretted it. He is often seen either in his room reading large novels without pictures and listening to his music when out side of his room he often is in the vicinity of Alice watching over her as a means to philosophically reconcile his brothers past sins. '''Likes: classical music (it calms him), reading long lengthy novels, and the occasional fight. Dislikes: 'loud people, anyone attacking him, and complete order. '''Personal aliment: '''Severe anger management issues due to self loathing, and he’s a borderline manic-depressive '''Special abilities: '''He has limited regeneration namely minor wounds healing instantly and sever wounds healing in half the time. However his bones regenerate instantaneously. *Claws that catch: His right arm is covered in barbed claws that tear into flesh and don’t let go unless Jabberwocky wants them to. *Barbs: His left arm can form into a shot gun of sorts which uses the bones in the arm as ammo they shoot out in barbed spikes and in amount of ten at a time or something to the effect of a high power rifle with select fire modes of three round burst or single shot using the same spiked barbs. *Living weapon: he can form his limbs into any weapon he can think of Flail, Sword, Axe, scythe, you name it. ' History/Fairytale: 'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe 'Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!' He took his vorpal sword in hand: Long time the manxome foe he sought-- So rested he by the Tumtum tree, And stood awhile in thought. And as in uffish thought he stood, The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, Came whiffling through the tulgey wood, And burbled as it came! One, two! One, two! And through and through The vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head He went galumphing back. 'And hast thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!' He chortled in his joy. 'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe. Or at least that’s what happened to his little brother, he on the other hand was born very much “normal” He was a successful physician, he was well liked and was a staple of his village. That all changed when he heard about his younger brothers death. He seemed to handle it well enough until the grief got to him he became easily irritable and border line manic-depressive due to feelings he’d failed his younger sibling. This lead to him exiling himself because “He felt a monster inside of him taking over.” This ended up being true when a mother with a sick child came looking for him to help her recover. While it’s not known entirely what she saw it was enough to cause her to flee. Since than most have avoided the area he exiled himself in. RP Details: *'RP: 'Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Creator/Player: '''Loud Mouth Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters